


Showing Off the Demonic Housepet

by KingSirenita



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel Wings, BDSM, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mild Blood, Ownership, Possessive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Torture, Voyeurism, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSirenita/pseuds/KingSirenita
Summary: Aziraphale demonstrates Crowley's submission to the angels in order to get back into Heaven's good books. Things go further than he anticipated and he is jealous. This was originally chapter 3 of my longer work, but I was unsatisfied with it and rewrote it. I didn't want to throw it away so I'm posting it. If you like it, check out the full work, "As Always."





	Showing Off the Demonic Housepet

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's the first draft of a chapter I rewrote, it isn't edited or beta'd. I'm sorry guys

They walked into the high rise together, as they had done many times before. This time, however, they walked over to the same escalator and stepped on nearly side by side. Crowley was two steps behind Aziraphale the whole way, showing his deference. When they reached the top, Aziraphale paused for a moment, straightening his bow tie and smoothing his coat. He watched nervously as Gabriel, Michael, Sandalphon, and Uriel walked into the wide room. He turned and looked at his collared, barefoot demon and smiled weakly. Crowley didn’t look nervous at all, and that made him feel much better. Of course, Crowley was nervous, but more than that he was enraged. The last time he saw this place, Gabriel had been gleefully trying to kill the most important person in the universe. He was ready to produce hellfire if any of the bastard decided to make a move toward his angel. But he didn’t want to do it, because it wasn’t what Aziraphale wanted.

“Aziraphale! It’s . . . been a while,” Gabriel said, smiling a big, false smile.

Aziraphale walked toward the bad angels and Crowley followed closely behind, tense and ready to attack. “Hello, all. I thought it would be nice to introduce you to my new pet.” He indicated Crowley with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Uriel scoffed. “Oh, your boyfriend. This is obviously some kind of . . .”

“Pornography!” Sandalphon supplied.

Gabriel nodded stiffly. “Yes, Aziraphale, we can’t help but doubt the veracity of this. You two have been seen together for years. You’re obviously very close.”

Aziraphale was a deep red. He cleared his throat and tried to sound confident. “Yes, I was rather uh, well, taken with him, wasn’t I? It was his job to tempt, and he did it. Even to me. I must admit that my feelings were hurt when I finally figured that out. Not for long, of course. Once I recognized that my generous nature had been taken advantage of, I decided to remove the danger for good.” Crowley wrung his hands behind his back so hard it hurt. He knew this was not how Aziraphale felt, but hearing it made his chest tight with the kind of panic that felt cold.

Uriel didn’t look convinced, but the other three looked on with interest.

“Is he truly obedient?” Michael asked.

Aziraphale turned to Crowley and pointed casually at the floor. They had worked out a simple list of hand signals before coming, so he knew what to do. He knelt down quickly, making a show of his eagerness to obey. He kept his hands clasped behind his back and watched Aziraphale’s face expectantly.

“Good boy,” Aziraphale said with almost none of his usual warmth. Crowley folded forward into a bow and stayed there for what seemed like minutes until Aziraphale snapped his fingers and he was finally able to sit up straight again.

“Very good, Aziraphale!” said Gabriel.

“Yeah, really good,” repeated Sandalphon.

“Thank you,” replied Aziraphale.

“How did you do it?” asked Michael.

“I used Holy Water as a threat at first, and when I had frightened him enough to submit, I began to break him down psychologically. Now, I know that the fallen can never rise. But perhaps they can be used as tools of Heaven. This one has been quite helpful to have around.”

“Oh yeah? How so?” Uriel’s question was a challenge, and Aziraphale was ready to respond to it.

“Yes, have you . . . allowed him to tempt you? To make an effort, I mean?” Michael asked. Aziraphale wasn’t ready for that one. He turned an even deeper shade of red and Uriel snickered.

“Of course he did. That demon may be his slave now, but he’s always been his boyfriend.”

“No judgement, Uriel. He’s allowed. There’s no rule against it. Not for angels,” said Gabriel. The tone of his voice made Aziraphale feel sick. “So tell us, Aziraphale. Tell us about how else he services you.”

Crowley shook. He worried that Aziraphale would be too possessive to show him off and land himself in danger. But then, though he didn’t want to face it, but he hoped that if it came down to it, Aziraphale would put them in danger, rather than share him in any way. He didn’t want to be exposed to these people, and he really didn’t want his angel to be willing to let anyone else use him, but he knew he would do anything his angel asked of him, even if it broke his heart.

“He does um, well. He does adequately.”

The four looked at one another skeptically. “Well, Aziraphale, if you want us to think of you as part of the team again, you need to prove to us that you have an idea worth sharing. And is it . . . worth sharing, Aziraphale?” The question just beneath the surface of Gabriel’s words made Aziraphale glow with rage. He pressed his hands together hard, trying to keep it in.

“He is my pet. I own him. I won’t share my things. You are more than welcome to get one of your own.”

“Woah woah woah, there, buddy. We’re not asking to play with your toy, just - we just want a demonstration of its use,” Gabriel said appeasingly.

“A demonstration,” Sandalphon repeated grossly.

“Well, I -” Aziraphale’s eyes returned from shining white to their usual blue, the white hot glow around his body dimming to a pale yellow light. “I suppose I could show you something. But I won’t let you touch him. Or see his body. It’s mine.”

Aziraphale turned and slid two of his fingers under Crowley’s collar and pulled him slowly forward as he walked backward in a small circle, making him crawl. When he stopped, they were at the perfect angle to be observed by the others. With his other hand, he grabbed the back of Crowley’s head and pressed his face firmly against his rapidly hardening cock.

“Grow your hair out for me, pet,” he murmured low but loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. Crowley immediately grew it out long, all the way to his chest, the way it had been when they watched Jesus die. He nuzzled his cheek gratefully against Aziraphale’s hardness, finding himself more aroused by the degradation than he thought he would. Aziraphale grabbed a handful of his hair and he whimpered softly.

“Put it in your mouth, demon.”

Crowley quickly reached up and fumbled with his pants. He wasn’t usually this clumsy, but he was nervous and eager, and putting on a show of his eagerness besides. He finally got the button and fly open and pulled Aziraphale’s effort out of his slacks. The size was much larger than he expected, and he took a moment to run his fingertips up and down the shaft reverently before pushing it into his mouth. When it hit the top of his throat he gagged, and he had to push hard against it to get it farther in. It popped into his throat and he was able to push all the way doesn until his nose hit curly white blonde pubes. Aziraphale had two handfuls of his red hair and used it to shove his head forward and back. Crowley simply relaxed his throat as much as he could and watched Aziraphale’s mouth open in a pretty little “o” of pleasure. He gagged harder as the angel’s thrusts became more vigorous and tears ran down his face. He felt them gathering on his jaw where it mixed with his drool and dripped away. He gripped his thighs hard, focusing on not throwing up. Despite the pain and the discomfort, he felt a sort of degraded euphoria at being used as a tool by his angel. He was entirely objectified, and it made him feel so special, so cared for. The pain where his effort should be had subsided when they entered Heaven, but being so roughly throatfucked brought it back with force. He whimpered and bucked his hips slightly.

The four had been watching with impassive but interested faced up to this point, but when Crowley began to writhe and moan under Aziraphale’s hands, they murmured in surprise.

Gabriel, baffled and excited, said, “He likes it. This is really impressive, Aziraphale. It looks like you’re hurting him, but he likes it! How did you get him so eager to serve? What did you do to his mind to degrade him to this point? Can you imagine what the other demons would say if they saw him like this? I want to show them. Can we arrange that?”

Michael cleared her throat and asked, “Do you allow him to make an effort?”

“Ooo, good question, Michael,” said Sandalphon, slimily.

“Uh, yes. Um. I do. Well, er, not now. I made him service me several times earlier, but did not allow him to o-o- to have an orgasm. And then I made him put it away. As it were.” Aziraphale was now thrusting lazily into Crowley’s mouth, keeping steady but not overstimulating himself. 

Gabriel clapped, looking back at forth at the others. “Fabulous, Aziraphale, really fabulous. That is really good. I’m impressed! How else do you keep him - how long does that usually take? Can he do anything else? He must not be doing that right. Have him do another trick, and while he does, tell me how you keep him so nice and obedient.”

Aziraphale pulled his head back and tucked his cock back into his pants. He let his hands fall at his sides and looked apologetically into the snake eyes for a moment before speaking again. “Open your mouth.” Without hesitation, Crowley opened his mouth, arousal plain on his face. His whole body shook from being on his knees so long and from being facefucked so brutally, and his effortless groin ached the most. This torture only made him hornier. Aziraphale smiled down at him for a moment and then spat into his mouth. He blushed deeply as he fought his reflex to close his mouth and wipe his face. “Swallow it, demon. And lick your lips clean.” Crowley shuddered and did as he was told. “Good. You’re a good little spit bucket.”

Uriel’s eyebrows went up and when she spoke, she sounded impressed. “You’re less of a deficient than I thought you were, Aziraphale. You made your boyfriend into a creature too pitiful to look at.”

“Do you ever use his other holes?” Sandalphon asked.

“Yes, of course. But it hardly seems necessary to -”

“Aziraphale,” Gabriel interrupted, “You should finish off. You’ve earned it. I think we can all agree that you deserve some consideration. And to be frank, I would love to understand how you do it. I’ve never, and I’m sure none of us have ever, well, I’m curious as to what exactly is done. In case I get one of my own, I would like to know what to do with it.”

“Floor, pet. On your belly,” Aziraphale spoke softly but firmly and Crowley lowered himself down to the floor, face pointed at the group of watching angels. Aziraphale walked around him in a circle until he was standing behind him and knelt down, a leg on either side of him. He pushed up the black shift but kept it between him and the other angels, obstructing their view. He placed his hand between Crowley’s legs and felt him shudder with desperate lust.

“I’m going to make an effort for him. It is a - particular pleasure of mine to change his body without his will. I own him so absolutely. It’s all rather lovely.” As he spoke, he made Crowley a cock, balls, and a tight little asshole. In less than ten seconds, the newly created dick was rock hard and Crowley’s hips were stuttering as he tried not to move without permission. The small amount of friction he got against the hard white floor made him groan. Aziraphale grabbed a handful of his hair roughly and pulled back, exposing his throat. “I did not tell you to move, toy. Arch.” Crowley arched his back as hard as he could, bringing his ass up into the air and hips up off the floor. “Beg.”

Crowley’s face and neck burned and he began to beg without hesitation. “Please, sir, please, let me serve you, sir. I’ll do anything you ask. Please allow me to make you feel good. Please give me your angelic effort.”

“Do you feel you deserve it, snake?” Gabriel asked snidely.

Crowley shook his head, keeping his eyes on the floor.

“Aloud, pet. Answer him aloud,” Aziraphale ordered coolly.

“N-no. I don’t deserve any piece of you, sir. But I want you so bad, and I’ll do anything to get anything you’ll give me. Please, I need it, please.”

Aziraphale pulled his cock out of his pants and miracled Crowley’s hole ready. He lined himself up and pushed all the way into him, breathing out a sigh of relief and pleasure. He kept one hand in Crowley’s hair and moved the other to his upper back, pushing down on it to balance himself and get leverage. The tight heat on his cock make him feel close within seconds.

“No, Aziraphale. We had some questions for you, remember?” Gabriel said condescendingly. “How did you make this demon into a housepet?”

Love. Warmth. Thousands of years of unwavering care. “Just the right amount of cruelty.” But that was just as true as all the rest. “Sometimes I won’t touch him for weeks. And of course I don’t let anyone else touch him. I’m the only source of touch and socialization I allow him. I feed him, clothe him - when I choose to. Sometimes I put drugs or alcohol into him and make him so dependent and overwhelmed that all he can see is me. Oh, hush, pet, your moans are interrupting me. And then there are the punishments. Oh my, it’s really quite tight, very good. Uh, if he misbehaves, which he rarely does, of course, but when he does, I insist that he turn back into a snake. Sometimes I let him lounge about my shop until I want to take my pleasures from him, and then turn him right back. Other times, I put him in a basket and throw him into my closet. He really doesn’t like that. It frightens him, you see, and he gets terribly bored. And lonely, of course. When I let him out of that, he is absolutely frenzied for anything I’ll allow him. A word, a touch, even pain. He spreads his legs as easy as anything then. I can hurt him badly while I use him and he thanks me sincerely.” He slid his hand down Crowley’s back and gripped his sharp hip with it. He focused on the sensation of being inside Crowley for a minute, speeding up his thrusts and closing his eyes. If he was going to cum, he would have to pretend the others weren’t there for a moment.

“You hurt him?” Uriel asked disbelievingly.

“Oh yes. Sometimes I must. But I’ll have to ask to keep that private, if I may. Spread your legs, pet. Be a good little slut.” He moved so his knees were between Crowley’s legs. When the demon’s legs were spread as wide as they could go, Aziraphale let go of his long hair and let his head drop forward, nearly to the floor.

“Do you hit him? Whip him? Torture him?” Sandalphon’s voice dripped with interest.

“All three, I’m afraid. Often without provocation, as he must know that he is entirely abject. Of course, I cleaned up his scars in order to show him off today.”

“He must not be very good, Aziraphale. It’s really taking you a long time, I think. Does it usually take this long?” Gabriel asked.

“Well, actually, I’m glad you brought it up. If you wouldn’t mind terribly, I - I just, well it’s . . . it’s a bit of a private moment.”

Uriel scoffed but they all turned around and walked away from him, giving him some room. Aziraphale took the opportunity to pull Crowley up by the collar and whisper in his ear, “Love, you’re doing so wonderfully. You’ve been so good for me, dear. You’re always so wonderful for me darling. I know you’ve had to do so much more than we expected, and you’ve dealt with it so beautifully. You’ve pleased me so deeply. You’ve earned a reward. Such a good boy.” As he spoke he petted Crowley’s head and back gently, his other hand wrapping softly and possessively around Crowley’s throat, keeping his head in place. Crowley shivered with the praise. It was overwhelming and he could feel himself losing control.

“Angel, please. If you keep it up I’ll - I mean I won’t be able to stop myself from -”

“Yes, you will darling. You absolutely will stop yourself. I know you’ll do it for me. I know you like doing things for me, even when they’re very hard and unpleasant, especially when they’re very hard and unpleasant. I’m going to fuck you, and I’m going to make sure I’m hitting your prostate every time, and you’re not going to cum. Do you understand, dear?”

Crowley squeezed his eyes shut, pushing tears onto the tops of his cheeks. He nodded and croaked out his response, “Yes, angel. Anything for you, angel. I’ll be good.”

“I know you will, darling.” Aziraphale picked up his pace, fucking him brutally. The miracled lube created wet sounds and Crowley make high pitched, pathetic whimpers every time he felt the angel’s cock hit his prostate. His hands scrabbled against the floor, looking for something to hold onto and not finding it. Aziraphale’s hips began to stutter sporadically and he pushed into his demon as deep as he could go. He came so hard his whole body shook. Crowley was so tense, he beat his fists against his head for some sort of relief from the overstimulation. He reveled in the feeling of being filled up with his angel’s cum and wished for a wild moment that he could get knocked up.

“Angel, I’m losing my mind. Please, can we go home? I mean, have we done everything we came to do?”

Aziraphale kissed the back of his head and stood up, taking a moment to miracle away Crowley’s effort and cover him up. He was tucking himself back into his pants when the others began to walk back toward them.

“You sounded finished,” said Michael, sounding a bit judgemental.

“Yes, I suppose we were. I was. Quite,” Aziraphale said nervously. He patted his thigh twice, prompting Crowley to kneel beside him.

“While we waited for you to um, finish up, we talked about your position in Heaven. We all agree that you must stay on Earth. No one else wants to go there, and frankly, none of us are very comfortable around you since all the mess before,” Gabriel said.

Crowley squeezed his hands into fists and dug them into his thighs in an effort to keep quiet. He felt flayed, all his nerves exposed, and the emotional work he was doing trying to stay calm and passive was getting overwhelming.

“However,” Gabriel continued, “We came to the decision that you may earn your way back into Heaven’s good graces if, and only if, you are able to provide us with a housepet of our own.”

Crowley scoffed. As soon as the sound came out of his mouth, the entire room grew silent and tense. Everyone stared at him. He began to couch, trying to cover up the sound, but it was too late.

“Is something funny, you puffed-up trinket?” Uriel asked coldly.

Aziraphale looked down at him with something like regret on his face. “Snake.” It wasn’t a pet-name, or even an insult. It was a command. Crowley bowed his head and transformed swiftly into a large, black snake. “I do apologize. I can’t imagine what’s got into him. I assure you, he won’t see kindness for months to come.”

Michael spoke up, sounding almost conciliatory. “We’re all very impressed with your . . . progress, Aziraphale. None of us expected this from you.”

Aziraphale nodded sharply. “Yes, well. Thank you. I think It’s time for me to get home.” He snapped his fingers and held a basket, into which Crowley slithered.

“And to get to work! You have a mission,” Gabriel said cheerfully, clapping his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale tensed up and smiled nervously.

“Yes. Quite. I’ll just - I’ll get a wiggle on.”

As he walked out of Heaven, he trembled, fighting with regret. Crowley coiled up tight in the darkness of the basket, trying to comfort himself. He remembered all of the praise his angel had given him and felt like he was being stabbed in the belly. He had pleased Aziraphale, only to disappoint and embarrass him. He was an embarrassment to his angel. This time he looked forward to his punishment, whatever it would be. He wanted to atone for his failure. He wanted to feel better, like he was good for his angel, and he knew that submitting to punishment would help. It wouldn’t erase the offense, but it would help him begin to forgive himself for it. Soon, Crowley heard the bell above the front door to the bookshop twinkle and knew they were home. He was nervous, in a very heavy way, but he was determined to face whatever his consequence would be. The light pouring into the basket diminished quite suddenly, and Crowley fought back some panic. When Aziraphale spoke, his voice was matter-of-fact. Not cold, but not exactly warm, either.

“Those punishments I described to the others, they were more than just fanciful lies, created in the moment to conjure up a narrative. They were plans. I’m very sorry, my dear, and it does hurt me to know that you are suffering, but I will be leaving you here for a while. Days, maybe weeks. We’ll see how long it takes for me to feel that you’ve paid adequately for your misstep.”


End file.
